In The Dark
by spotty-bee
Summary: Halloween is a fun time of year for kids of all ages, unless your Lori, who has to escort her siblings around for the night. However Halloween is a night full of surprises, and not all of them good...


Lincoln Loud knew plenty of things about growing up in a big family. How to dodge air born water balloons, sit through tea parties and gothic poetry slams, and how to change many, many diapers. He also knew that during special events/ holidays, everyone had to make sacrifices.

Birthdays, Christmas, Thanksgiving, etc- were a tug and pull situation. Birthdays, for example, were a day when the lucky birthday person in question didn't have to do any chores, got ribbed less than usual and were allowed to ask for anything within reason. Like what they wanted for dinner or if some one would get them a soda from the fridge. The pull was the presents were either small in number or lower in quality. That and parties were usually combined. With thirteen people living in one house at least some of them were sharing months, and with thirteen birthdays to shop for money was tight. So don't even get started with Christmas.

Seeing as how it was October it was time for Halloween. It was also the only month without a birthday surprisingly. Of course the previous month it was Lily's and the following was Leni's and Dad's.

Halloween in a big family was no different then any other holiday, again tug and pull. Costumes were hand made or handed down/cheap, and their hand out candy was barley above 'loser candy', however with so many people it was easy to find someone to go with or supervise.

Lincoln, thankfully, couldn't do the latter. He was still a little young. Although things were going less than smoothly this year...

"Mom! I don't wan to go trick or treating! I'm nearly eighteen!" Lori yelled, clearly displeased with the situation. All the Loud children were plunked in front of the Tv, half watching a Halloween special and half listening to the argument in the kitchen.

"Lori we have been over this, it dark, a lot of people are out and about and your father and I have a tradition! "

"That's right Lori!" Their father chimed in happily. "Every time one of our kids has their first Halloween we dress them in the family baby outfit and take them around to trick or treat, just the three of us!"

"This is not Lily's first Halloween though!"

"I know sweetheart, but she was too young to go last year and I was too tired to go. That birth was ridiculous, I mean the doctor said it was the biggest mucus plug he had ever-"

"OK! Ew! No more mom, please, my god..." Lori gagged a bit.

"We really need you to step up today honey." Their father said.

"I wanted to go to a party with Bobbi! Its our three month anniversary!" Lori sighed, sounding desperate. As the conversation continued they spilled out into the dining room, and ten of the eleven children tried not to be obvious they were listening. "He said we could do a couple costume, he even agreed to drop his stupid two person horse idea!"

"Lori we agreed weeks ago..."

"Like, I could help." Leni twitched slightly when the entire house turned to look at her. "What? I-is there something wrong with my face?"

"No.. But how were you suggesting to help Leni..." Their father asked.

Leni didn't answers for a moment, looking lost before shaking her head. "Oh! Well we could split it. I take four, Lori takes four."

"How dose that help me?" Lori asked with a frown, but her voice was relax showing well enough she still held out hope for a solution.

Leni looked confused again, seemingly thinking that the offer would have solved everything until her mother spoke. "It could work. If you take the younger kids and Leni takes the older. Everyone Lucy down needs to be home by eight to get to bed. We'll be home then to, so you can take the rest of the nigh to the party, while Leni can be out later with the older girls. "

"And Lincoln." Their father added.

"Eight." Lori said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Eight or not at all." Their mother said.

Lori straightened before smiling, if it was a bit forceful. "I'm on it..."

"Great! Lets go get Lily ready! Come on you!" Their mother said with a smile as she took the baby from Luna's grasp and hurried up stairs, their father only steps behind. Once fully upstairs Lori rounded on them.

"Ok listen up and listen up good. Were going to be home by 7:30 sharp! So I can be ready for Bobbi. You can stay up late and eat candy on mom and dad's watch, got it! It is 4:30, so get ready cause we leave in an hour." Lori stood back, arms crossed as she heard the whines and groans she expected.

"We can't get enough candy in two hours!" Lana griped. "I need my stash to be packed for the year!"

"Yah, I mean I'm six! I can't 'buy' my own candy the rest of the year!" Lola agreed. "Take us out until eight!"

"Seven Thirty Five" Lori said tartly.

"Seven fifty!" Lana countered, pointing up at her.

"Seven forty five." Lori said. "That or I take you out for only ten minutes."

"Deal!" The twins said quickly before dashing for the stairs. They paused half way up to glared down at the others. "Move it people, the faster were ready the faster we go!" Lola shouted. With that they scampered off.

The others head of the stairs, Leni at the tail end before she turned to Lori, who had sat down to text Bobbi the turn of events. "Aren't you ganna get dressed Lori?" She asked quietly.

"Pass. I'll take them out and get dressed afterward. A costume looks best when you first put it on, the longer its on the worse it gets. I want Bobbi to see me at my best." Lori said, she paused when she spotted a black shadow on the couch. "Lucy! Get dressed or you'll slow everyone down."

Lucy looked away from the movie on Tv to her elder sister blandly. "Halloween it such a mainstream, gift card holiday. Nobody ever gets any of the monsters costumes right and all the fake blood is just that, fake. This day is a mockery of all things dark and I for one refuse to participate... that and mom and dad won't let me eat sugar since I burned down the shed two Halloween ago."

Lori scowled. "That's fine, but your not staying home alone. Your coming, that's that."

"Fine." Lucy sighed angrily. "But I won't dress up or beg for candy. My life is demeaning enough as it is..."

"Demeaning?! I dunno 'da meaning' of that word!" Luan said loudly as she bounced down the stairs in a full clown outfit. "Get it! Da meaning! Haha!" She reached up and honked her nose.

Lucy slowly turned back to watch her movie. "This is what this holiday is reduced to..."

"Um, ok, well I'll go get dressed." Leni said looking around before running upstairs.

Lori rolled her eyes.

It was a few minutes later that Mr and Mrs. Loud returned, Lily in their arms. Or at least Lori hoped it was. The Loud family baby costume had been worn, not only by every one of the loud children, but their father as well. It was still in good shape, after all it had only been worn twelve times, but it was an ugly looking thing . Every baby looked like a fat little basketball with a jack o lantern face on it, with only hands and feet sticking out the respective holes. To top it off there was a hat that looked like a pumpkin stem.

Both mother and father laughed and cooed at the confused/ trapped child before handing Lori a camera. "Another one for the Halloween album!" Their father said as they posed with Lily. Lori sighed and brought up the camera to snap a picture, not stopping when Lily start to cry as she focused it. The thing had a curse on it. No matter what their parents tried, every single one of their children cried in the photo with it on. Not that Lori blamed them. They had long given up hope of getting a good photo, so they grin and bore it until the Lori handed the camera back and Lily instantly stopped crying.

"Great! You kids have fun!" Their mother said as they left the house and got in the car to drive first to grandma's home. Lori waved them off before turning to the stairs, watching each of her sibling come down one at a time.

Lola and Lana were first. Lola was dressed in the puffiest, pinkest, laciest princess dress Lori had ever seen. She had one of her crowns on and a wand in one hand.

"I thought princesses and fairy god mothers were two different things." Lori frowned.

"Sometimes a girl needs to make her own magic." Lola countered. Lori shrugged in admitted defeat, she couldn't argue with that.

Lana had gone in an opposite direction. She came down in full slasher gear, with black cloths, an old hockey mask of Lynns and a weapon, all splattered with ketchup.

Lori narrowed her eyes. "Hold up." She stood, walking up to her sister and motioning her hand in a 'give it here' motion. Lana reluctantly conceded. "Your not taking a REAL knife out Trick or treating."

"I'll be careful!" Lana frowned, throwing her hands around. The one that had held the knife swinging very close to Lola's face. "Besides! It completes my look."

"No. No and no." Lori said, but sighed when Lana began to pout. "Look, just go as someone who kills with their bare hands... ok?"

Lana considered. "That dose sound scarier.."

Relieved, Lori set the knife on the table. Just as she did so Luna appeared, dressed like a ACDC school boy rocker, complete with hat and guitar. Behind her was Lynn, fully decked out in hockey gear, only with roller blades instead of skates.

"Who are you supposed to be? Wyane Grizzly or whatever?" Lori asked.

"Gretzky and no. I'm Bobby Orr, god!" Lynn frowned before rolling into the kitchen past Luna strumming her guitar. "I'm grabbing reusable shopping bag for our loot. We need nine right?"

"Eight." Lucy responded.

Lincoln was next down, dressed up as what seemed to be a hobo...

"Before you ask no, I am not a hobo." Lincoln said quickly. "I am a hobbit."

"Is that like a rabbit who's a hobo?" Lola asked in scathing confusion.

"No."

"Well they both have hare-ie feet! Haha! Get it!" Luan laughed until she realized her other sibling just stared at her. "Maybe it makes more sense in writing..."

Lincoln rolled his eyes idly. "Right, well I'm off..." He started for the door when Leni called out to him.

"Wait! Lincoln, where are you going? Your with us remember!" Leni came down dress in a luau skit and coconut bra. Lori almost felt the need to make her change outfits, practically because it was cold outside, and partially because their father would have a heart attack, until she noted the skin tone matching shirt actually attached to the garment. However...

"Leni... are you wearing boxing gloves?" Lincoln asked, brow raised.

Leni looked down at her hands before nodding. "Uh, yah. I got this cause it was cheap at the dollar store and it was cute. Don't know why these were with it... Do Hawaiian's Box a lot?"

Her siblings all shook their heads, with Luna plucking a tag still hanging from the costume. She squinted a bit to read it. "Hawaiian Punch..." She said, blinking."

"Oh! I get it!" Luan smiled happily. "That's a good one!"

At this point Lynn returned, distributing bags to everyone sans Lucy and Lori. Lincoln took his before speaking again. "Uh yah, anyway I'm going out with Clyde and his dads for Halloween. Were having a sleep over afterward so its just easier to do it this way."

The two eldest shared a look before shrugging. "Na'lright, be careful." Lori said and watched him dash off.

"Why dose he get to go out there alone and we have to go together then?" Luna frowned.

"He's not alone, he's with the McBrides. Were safer in numbers." Lori explained.

"Oh man, should we have dressed up as number then?" Leni asked nervously.

"Nevermind, lets just go." Luna spoke, dragging Leni out the door with Lynn and Luan behind her. "Have fun guys!"

"We will!" Lola said happily, but her expression quickly soured when she turned to the stairs. "If Lisa will hurry up!"

A few more moments passed with Lucy watching her movie and her three sister all standing at the base of the stairs, tapping their foot collectively. "Come on Lisa. You just biting into your own time!" Lori called.

"If I don't get a full bag there will be heck to pay! Heck I say!" Lola screamed, throwing her arms up.

"Double Heck with me!" Lana shouted.

"I'm almost there, just wait 2e+7 microsecond!" Lisa called, the three pausing in confusion. However twenty seconds later Lisa came down, dressed in an oldfashioned black dress and her hair in a bun. A test beaker was in her hand.

"Are you a... no, you know what, I'm not ganna guess cause it'll be wrong. What are you?" Lori said.

Lisa sighed in exasperation. "I'm Marie Currie, a Polish and naturalized-French physicist and chemist who conducted pioneering research on radioactivity. Also the first woman to win a Nobel prize. I could go on but I already have informational pamphlets made to hand out as we go." At the confused stares Lisa continued. "I find Halloween a good time to spread information about famous scientists. Help raise the IQ levels in the vicinity if you will... Not to say that small wrappers containing sweet, short-chain, soluble carbohydrates are not a motivation either."

Lori blinked, beginning to question before stopping midway and just shaking her head. "Alright, if were ready to go..." She said as Lana handed Lisa a spare bag. "Lucy come on!"

Lucy looked up from her show with a scowl, but shut it off and slide off the couch lethargically. She walk to their side in a hunch, looking to Lola with a slightly nauseous expression.

"Kay! Just set up my alarm... annnnndddd..." Lori set her phone before nodding. "All set."

"Lets get this over with." Lucy scowled.

"The sooner the better." Lori agreed.

* * *

Lori trail behind her group silently, watching them all carefully to make sure they didn't wonder off. Though slightly hard to see in the dark, Lana and Lola were at the lead, almost chomping at the bit. Lucy and Lisa were more subdued, but looking around at the other kids in some interest. They were off to a good start thus far, it had been about forty minutes and their bags were half full.

The girls scuttled around obstacles in their path , walking across a yard to the front door while Lucy stayed by Lori's side. Lola eagerly rang the door bell at least twenty times before the owner answered.

"Trick Or Treat!"

Lori smirked a bit as the old women began to dish out the goods and jabber about how cute they were. She looked down to her sister. "You regretting not dressing up?"

"Not really..." Lucy shrugged. They watched the younger leave the women with a thank you and walk to the next house, as they started to follow. "I still stand by what I said-Ah!"

Lucy stumbled a bit when a boy dressed as a Firefighter knocked into her. He stopped and looked back at her.

"Gee sorry lady! I didn't see you!... Nice costume! " He then kept going with Lori shaking her head in bemusement.

Lucy scowled slightly and dusted off her cloths. Lori just shrugged to before turning back and yelping. "Guys! Stop!" She hurried to the three, looking cross as the girls paused for her. "No crossing the road without me!"

"We know, we were gonna wait!" Lola griped, lifting her free hand to her sister. Lori took it, watching Lola take Lana's hand. Lisa took Lori's other free one with Lucy taking Lisa's other.

Making sure all was accounted for Lori nodded, leading them across after it was clear. She was confused when they got to the other side. "There's only one house here..." She said.

"Its the Brightons." Lola explained and finally Lori realized why they wanted to walk that enormous drive way. The Brightons were a well know rich family, with the habit of giving out full sized bars and bottles of pop. Not to say they were all perfect... Lori released the girls as she thought. Their son was a booze hound and a known trouble maker, at least the newspaper said. Lori watched for a full minute as the girls ascended, got their candy and returned.

"Freakin' King sized Reeses cups and a one liter bottle of pop!" Lola announced upon their arrival. Lori let out a whistle, that was the equivalent of getting a hundred bucks Halloween wise.

"Ms Brighton also knew who I was dressed as!" Lisa smiled. "She's a very intellectual lady if I do say do myself!"

"Nice, well lets go over to Walker Street next." Lori said, leading the girls back to the road. Suddenly Lana ran past her.

"Hey look Lola! Its Jenny! Hey Jenny!" Lana called.

A girl dressed as a witch across the street waved to them. Lori smiled slightly, but quickly went pale when Lana suddenly took off into the street! "You gatta go to this house Jenny!"

"Lana!" Lori shouted, grabbing Lola and Lisa's hands and hurrying after her. "Stop!"

Lana was however already on the other side, Lori looked both way in irritation before marching over. "Lana! Don't do that! The roads are dangerous, especially at night! Your dressed in all black for god sake."

Jenny waved her friends good bye as Lana scuffed the ground a bit. "I didn't mean to.. I got excited..."

"I know but one more move like that and were going home, got it!" Lori threatened, watching the girl nodded fretfully. "Good."

"Uh Lori, we seemed to have unwittingly cast aside our cadaverous sibling." Lisa said, tugging Lori's hand.

"What?"

"We forgot Lucy." Lola said, pointing back across the street. Lori looked up, cursing when she made out Lucy's silhouette across the black top.

"Darn it! Lucy come on!" Lori growled, feeling like she'd be saying that all night. Lucy looked both ways before stepping out onto the street, looking bored at the nights events. She trudged quietly to them and was half way across when...

Well Lori wasn't sure what happened... First there wasn't a car and suddenly there was. It was driving way past the speed limit, with its lights off, swerving around on the road. Lucy seemed to realized this as well at the last second. She had just started to turn her head, spotting the car in the corner of her eye. She looked mildly surprised for a split second then Lori blinked and Lucy was gone and in her place was a spluttering car with a stop sign lodged in the grill.

Lori stared, eyes wide until she felt a hand tightly squeeze her own.

"L-lucy?" Lola spoked, her voice warbling a bit, realeasing her eldest sisters hand and starting towards the car. "Lucy?" Lori watched the pink princess haltingly walk out onto the road before finally returning to herself, shock draining out her feet and replaced with panic.

"SHIT!" Lori ran to the road, leaving two of the girls on the walkway and pulled Lola back off the street before going out herself. "Shit, Shit ,SHIT!" She threw herself down beside the car and looked under desperately.

If one thing had gone Lucy's way in this situation, it was that the car was modified with raised suspension. She was under there but she wasn't crushed... However she also wasn't moving... "Lucy! Lucy can you hear me!" Lori shouted, reaching under to see if she could grab her. However she could just barley touch the girls sleeve and when she pulled back Lori fished her phone out to shine some light under the car. There was no visible blood... Lucy was facing the other way, but Lori felt the knot in her stomach loosen when she spotted the slight movement of her ribs.

She was breathing.

Bang!

Lori yelped when the car door smacked her in the face. She stumbled back on her knees as a few empty beer cans clattered out from the expensive vehicle. A man, barley older than Lori, stumbled out with an open can in his hand. He gurgled slightly.

"D-did I just hit... hit a cat?" He asked drunkenly, taking a swig from his drink. He looked down at the stunned Lori before smiling. "Hey your- your pretty hot...You should date me..." He flashed what only a drunk person could mistake for a charming smile as Lori stared up at him, her mind failing to connect what the man had just suggested and what had just happened. She could feel her mind spluttering...

Lori looked back to her other sisters on the sidewalk in shock. Lola and Lisa were holding each other tightly, eyes wide. Lana was crying...

"Y-you know I'm so rich- I could buy you-" The man burped loudly in the middle of his sentence, and Lori whipped back to look at him. "Erhm... ah... I could buy you whatever y-you- you want!"

Lori gocked at him, speechless until something broiled in her gut. With a shaky hand Lori reach up and grabbed the drunkard by the collar, getting to her feet and leaning in a close as possible without giving him the possibility to smootch her. "You stupid, drunken shit head!" Lori screamed, shaking him hard enough for him to drop his beer. "You just ran over my sister and your asking for a DATE?!"

Her face had to be red and she could feel her eye twitching. Lori had been angry before but this... this was an anger hardly seen before. There was one time she could recall being so outraged... lets say Leni didn't currently have a boyfriend for a good reason, at least since last year after a rather wild party...

The man seemed more concerned for his drink than anything else. He scowled at her before breaking her hold and shouting. "T-thats fine! I didn't wanna... wanna really go out wich you anyway! Your too fat 'n ugly!" He then attempted to return to his car, going for his keys to start it.

The car Lucy was still under.

Lori snatched the item before the man realized and tossed them into her purse. There was no way he was driving anymore, especially when he could run over Lucy with a wheel this time. The man blinked stupidly, slowly understanding where his keys were.

Lori of course had no time or interest in entertaining his idiotic thoughts anymore. She already had her phone out quickly call 911. "Yes, Hello. My sister has been hit by a drunk driver on Schwimmer Crt. I have the guys keys... Yes. Yes she's breathing but she's not moving and is still under the car... I, hold on.." Lori looked under the car quickly. "Yah she still out... Ok right, I got it... No problem, and- huh? Oh, I'm Lori Loud... My sister is Lucy Loud. Yah send a cop over. The guy is-"

"Shut up!" The man shouted, making a grab for Lori's phone from the car seat, only to miss and fall to his knees out of the vehicle. "This- this is my third strike you dumb bitch!"

Lori glared down at him. She had no sympathy. "He's kinda being aggressive. Please hurry." Lori said before hanging up her phone. She moved away from the angry man to check on the others quickly, seeing as she couldn't do anything for Lucy right now.

"What's happening?! Is she OK?!" Lola asked, having to speak over Lana's wailing. Lori paused before them, kneeling down to speak to them as she set a hand on Lola and Lana's shoulders, Lisa squashed between them.

"I dunno yet, but there's an Ambulance on its way. Don't worry OK, everything should be fine. I'm gonna call mom and dad to let them know, then we can sort out Lucy and Captain Morgan over the-"

Lisa screeched suddenly as all three of the girls grabbed her and pulled her to the side. The drunk diver stumbled and fell over right where they had been moments before. He struggled to his feet, face red and mouth foaming slightly.

"T-teach you, you stupid bitch!" He gurgled and Lori had enough time to pick Lisa up and lead the girls back toward the car before he stumbled to where they had been, falling over again.

"I'm scared!" Lola whined at Lori's feet, tugging on her skirt.

So was she, but Lori didn't want to say it out loud. The man was struggling to get back up before he just fell over and lay there, seemingly to drunk and tired to try anymore. At least Lori hoped that was the case and swallowed tightly.

"Mmmmm..."

The four looked down to the car when a monotone groan echoed out from under it. "Lucy?" Lori asked, bending down and releasing Lisa from her hold. Looking under she spotted Lucy shift slight and twitch. Oh thank God.

Lucy shifted a bit more before flinching, letting out a high pitched whine of pain.

Oh God No.

"Lucy!" Lori said, pulling her phone out again to shed some light under the car. "Lucy don't move too much!" However Lucy didn't even seem to hear her and started to squirm, whimpering loudly.

"Just pull her out and hold her!" Lola shouted, kneeling to watch under the car. "That's what mom dose when we scratch our knees!"

"She can't! Any movement could cause a displaced fracture to compound! Causing it to cut surrounding muscles , or a vital artery and/ or ventricle leading to Exsanguination!" Lisa responded, also looking under the car. "Lucy stop wriggling and compose yourself, your very life could depend on it!"

Lana just stood behind them, crying.

Lucy just kept writhing and sobbing a hicupping weep softly from her spot, seemingly unable to hear her siblings words until Lori notice the approach of flashing lights. She sat back up and realized with a jolt that emergency crews had arrived. A police officer stood out of a car and Lori ran to him. "Officer!"

"Ms Loud I presume, where is the offender?" The man asked, and Lori was quick to point him out.

"Right there! He was driving like a maniac with no lights on and hit my sister, she's still under the car. She's awake but can't seem to hear us..."

"Officer Brown you go with Ms Loud, I'll handle this boozer." The officer pointed to his partner before making his way to the perp. Lori lead him to the car with a paramedic close behind, all three looked under the car.

"Doesn't look bad but better safe than sorry." The paramedic spoke. "Hey Brown, think you can drive the car off her?"

"Yep, where's the keys?"

Lori handed them over before taking the three remaining siblings with her to the curb, all of which clung to her legs tightly. The car started and the paramedic lay on the ground to instruct .

"Ok back up, good... good... Stop! Ok a little right, OK, good, now reverse again." While it only took a few seconds Lori was sweating. There wasn't anyway to know how badly Lucy was hurt, should she take the girls away incase it was really, really bad? Oh god...

Finally the car was off her. Lucy had stopped moving but was still mewling, rolled into fetal position. Lori managed to catch the other girls in time before the could start to go near her, all watching as the paramedics descended on Lucy. They checked her over before starting to uncurl her. At First Lucy was resistant, flinching when they held her and moaning when they moved her until the paramedic were satisfied, putting a neck brace on her and setting her onto a gurney before strapping Lucy in and wheeling her away.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Lori was quick to cover one of Lola's ears and one of Lana's, putting their heads to Lisa's to hopefully block out the cussing. She glared to the drunkard being forced into the nearby cruiser. "THEY JUST SET ME-ME UP, TO SUE ME! I'M A RICH MAN, DO YOU KNOW WHO AM I !"

"Your Brocklyn Brighton, and this is your third strike son." The officers finally got him in the car. "You'll be put away for quite a while, this is your last joy ride Brighton!" He shut the door on the man, his yelling muffled by the car windows. The first Officer returned to Lori was a serious expression. "Were gonna need you to give a statement about what happened tonight, but that can wait, you better ride with your sister."

"Yes, thank you very much." Lori said quickly, starting the small cluster around her ankles toward the flashing ambulance. Her head was spinning with information. Brocklyn Brighton, the rich trouble child from the news just ran over her kid sister... geeze.

"We have enough room for all of you, just don't touch her or any of the equipment OK." The woman inside told them, beckoning to the seats beside her. Lori lifted Lisa, Lana and Lola in before hefting herself up the steps. Once In Lori felt a weight lif off her shoulders, the brightly lit inners of the vehicle and the smell of cleaning chemicals relayed safety to her... Then again panicking about ten times in your life, only to calm down as soon as you entered a hospital tended to instill that effect over time.

Lori made sure all the girls were seated as the doors shut behind them and the ambulance started. She pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna call Mom and Dad now, OK. Everything's fine guys." The girls seemed relieved as Lori began to dial.

"Ah! I agree with you there love, Lucy seems stable, but please don't use your phone in here. It can mess with all the equipment." The paramedic warned. "You can call them when you get there. I'm afraid its a hospital policy."

Lori put her phone away, placing an arm over her three younger sisters in comfort. Lola was staring at Lucy on the gurney quietly, mouth tight and hands clutched in her dress. Lisa was trying to avoid looking at Lucy for some reason, instead she was studying the machinery around them with a nervous expression. Lana was staring at the floor, hockey mask in her hands. Lori could hear Lana sniveling softly over the rattling of the moving vehicle, rubbing her eyes and refusing to look at Lucy...

Lori took Lana's hand in one of her own and squeezed it in comfort before looking to the gurney. Lucy was moaning sadly, her cheeks puffed up around the pressure of the neck brace and the left side of her face was bruised, red and swollen. There were small cuts here and there that were inflamed over her cheek. Her left hand was spazaming slightly and the right was tightly clenching the blanket under her. The paramedic applied a cloth covered ice pack to Lucy's battered face.

All the Loud sister jumped at the horrible noise Lucy made. Her legs weakly kicking against the straps. The paramedic merely kept in place, hushing Lucy gently. "I know dear, but it will keep the swelling down." Lucy seemed once more unable to hear what was said around her, soft whimpering turning to panicked whines as she struggled harder against her bindings. The paramedic turned to Lori, a concerned look on her face . "Do you think you can settle her? Any movement could make her condition worse..."

Lori frowned but nodded, moving past her sibling to stand next to Lucy. She leaned in slightly, petting the pillow space by Lucy's head. "Luc, Come on. You gotta calm down ok..?" Lori said, watching the girl still struggle. "Lucy? Lucy! Calm down."

"I don't think she can hear you dear. Probably in a state of Somnolence. She can tell she hurt and is awake enough to feel that, but everything else is blurry." the paramedic said helpfully.

'Can likely tell she's tied down to' Lori though before moving to the head of the table. She slowly began to stroke her hands through Lucy's available hair. The girl shuddered under her touch, whining softly.

"Lin...mmmm."

Lori couldn't help but smile, Lucy had always been close to Lincoln compared to the others. Maybe besides Lynn, but they shared a room. Slowly Lucy stopped struggling, laying laxed under the straps with the occasional flinch. She didn't stop whimpering softly, but the paramedic seemed happy. "There we go... That's good." Encouraged by the result Lori continued with the soft, gentle movements.

They suddenly hit a bump, jostling everyone in the vehicle. Lucy yelped when she was nearly tossed from the bed, only for the straps to hold her in place. Least they did their job, Lori mused. Lucy, however, didn't share this sentiment. She squealed in pain and tried to curl up again, crying when the straps stopped her. "Nooo!" She whined. "Nahmmmmah... Mm,MM!"

Lori kept stroking to try and relax her again, but the goth refused, starting to panic. The three younger girl were all staring at Lucy now, eyes round and terrified. However the ambulance doors suddenly opened and a few Nurses were quick to help the paramedic pull the gurney out, releasing the wheels.

"Ahmmmnah!" Lucy yelled frantically. "Ah! Ah!"

"Were gonna need some midazolam here stat." The paramedic ordered as the team of four wheels Lucy inside the hospital, the Girl crying and struggling all the way. Her sister watching in horrified fascination.

"Call your parents dear." The paramedic behind them spoke, patting Lori on the back to rouse her from her stupor. "Then you can go in and sign her in." Lori shuttered slightly as she climbed out of the vehicle and into the night air, helping the kids out of the vehicle one at a time. Right, that was gonna be a fun call...

* * *

And it hadn't been. Between the upset shouting and the frantic attempt to get information that Lori had managed to understand, they were clearly not happy. They were coming straight over and apparently were going to call Leni and the McBrides to get Lincoln.

All hands on deck.

Lori sat back down on the bench in the waiting room, Lisa, Lana and Lola beside her. It had been about twenty minutes since they had arrived and there hadn't been any word yet... It was quiet, save for a few other patients, some of whom were dressed up.

Lori looked to two adult groups, sitting at opposite ends of the room. However they both seemed dressed as a group together. Power Rangers or something. A girl in pink with a black eye sat on one end, a Green and Red Ranger holding her there, while a yellow female ranger sat in the other corner with a busted lip, sided by a blue and black ranger. The two girls would glared at each other with their friends trying to keep them separated.

A few seats over was a kid and his mom, the boy dress up as a dinosaur complaining that he hadn't eaten THAT much candy as his mother waving a blood glucose meter down at him angrily.

Apparently they weren't the only ones having a crummy Halloween.

Lori jumped when her phone rung, quickly fishing it out of her purse to check it. She wondered if their parents were calling for more information. Leni or Lincoln could have just found out and were checking in. However when her phone was in her hands she realized it wasn't a call.

It was her seven forty five alarm.

Crap, Bobby...

She quickly text him to explain the party was a no go. Hopefully he wouldn't be too upset. Then again missing the part might not be too terrible... Carol was supposed to be there and besides that Bobby had sent her pictures of the horse costume again with a begging emoji...

Lisa , seated to Lori's right, started to squirm, the brunette looked up at her sister quietly. "Lori, I must go and egestionate."

Lori looked up from her phone to study the four year old. "What?"

"Erh, in layman's terms... Use the bathroom..."Lisa explained.

"I need to go pee too." Lola added.

Lori looked across the room to the woman's washroom. It was close enough. "Alright, but try and stay together till you get back."

The two hopped up, making their way to the door with Lola holding it open for her little sister. When the blonde spotted the green power ranger watching them she growled at him. "What!"

The ranger jumped, surprised. "O-oh! Sorry, I was just staring off into space thinking..."

Lola squinted at him before slowly closing the bathroom door in an ominous fashion.

Lori sighed. That girl had a temper on her, but it would serve her well in later years. Sometimes Lori wished she had that drive to stay angry with someone. Looking down at the last Loud child with her Lori arched a brow. Lana was staring vacantly at the floor, legs kicking slowly and wringing her hands.

Well that was out of character. The last time they had been in a hospital was when Luan needed her tonsils out. Lana had ripped dirt from the potted plants, surfed a gurney down the halls and challenged an old man in a wheel chair to a wheel chair race. Then she had disappeared for about half an hour, and when they found her she was moving babies around in the newborn wing.

Hopefully they all managed to sort out who was who before sending them home...

Actually Lana had been out of character for a while now. She had cried more in an hour than she had in her life all together. Not that it wasn't warranted but...

"Everything OK Lana?" Lori asked, watching the girl looked up at her before frowning, her stare turning to a glare. "Well, I mean other than with Lucy."

"M'fine."

Mmhm, that was convincing. Lana seemed to struggle with something inside herself for a moment, the girl clenching her eyes as her chin quivered.

"Lana, really, its fine if your upset Lucy's hurt." Lori spoke, putting her arm around her. "Its hard to stay strong when things like this happen..." Lori perked a bit when Lana seemed to mumble to her, but Lori couldn't hear her. "What?"

"Its all my FAULT..." Lana just started to wail again. Hands clasping to her eyes in an effort to stop the waterworks that had started.

"Whoa, hey, no its not." Lori said, pulling her sister to her side. "What makes you think that?"

"I-If I hadn't run across the road first we would'a crossed t-t-togther!" Lana sniffled as her nose started to run. "Now Lucy's dead and it's all cause'a me!"

Lori lifted the girl into lap to hold her, noticing the other patients in the room were trying to not listen in. "No Lana, it's not your fault."

"Im a real murderer now!" Lana whimpered, plucking at her costume, flopping over in Lori's arms.

"No! Its all that Brighton Buttmunch's fault Lana. He's the idiot driving around, freakin drunk with his lights off." Lori explained, letting Lana turn in her hold and hug her tightly. "Your not to blame..."

If anyone else besides Brighton was to blame in this situation, it would have to be... Her... Lori was in charge of Lucy...

They sat like that for a bit, Lana still sniffling into Loir's shirt when Lola and Lisa returned. The two stared at the scene for a moment before clambering up on either side to join in the hug. Lola brushing a hand through her twin's hair and nuzzling her face into Lana's back as Lisa patted Lori's shoulder with her free hand.

How did this get so messed up... One minute they were in the house arguing the next they were huddle in an emergency room. This really sucks.

The emergency door bing bonged loudly, alerting the hospital to new visitors. However when the entire Loud family stampeded in like a herd of wild buffalo, it was hardly needed. Lori looked up but was surprised to see the whole family at once, even Lincoln was there, though he looked almost as panic stricken as mom and dad. Her parents quickly handed Lily, still in pumpkin mode, off before walking to their eldest and younger children.

"Lori honey! Thank goodness you four are OK. How long has Lucy been in there?" Their mother asked.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Lana screamed in her arms before Lori could answers. The looks the entire family flashed in that moment would have been comical with the different array of costume. Leni nearly punched herself in the face when her hands flew up, boxing gloves still on. Though she managed to wing Lynn in the back of the head... She lucky still had her hockey helmet on.

"She- what- but- no- but- ahhh..." Their father keeled over sideways, flopping to the floor, completely out.

"She NOT dead, Lana." Lori rolled her eyes, if not sympathetic. "She's just still in treatment. The doctors would have told us if she took a turn for the worst."

The amount of tension that fell out of the other Louds was amazing, Leni and Lincoln fell into chairs, relived, Leni fanning herself with a near by broacher.

"Oh! Don't scare us like that Lana... I'm going to talk to the nurse, you kids wait here." Their mother ordered. She stepped over her husband and towards the counter. Looking back down she sighed. "Let your father know she's not dead if he wakes up before I get back."

"Will do mamasita." Luna spoke, sitting down beside Lori, taking Lisa into her lap. Once the blonde woman left Luna began to bounce Lisa a little, the genius for once not lamenting about being treated as a child.

"Lori, what happened to Lucy? Mom and Dad didn't say other than about the hospital..." Lincoln asked, the other siblings looking at her in interest.

Lori sighed. "Drunk guy, driving his car really fast with no lights on. Lucy was crossing when he decided to drive 'ontop' of the yellow divider line. Once second she crossing, the next I'm wrestling this wineo's keys away from him with his car park right over top of her."

"He was mean to!" Lola snapped, glaring around. "He was really mean when he talked to Lori, so she got him arrested."

"Pretty sure the drunk driving thing would'a done him in anyway there Lola." Luna said.

"Well he was still a giant butt!" Lola leaned in slightly, eyes narrowed. "He called Lori the 'B' word, a couple of times."

"Surprised it sounds like you didn't clock him." Luna frowned.

"I would have, but then we may have needed to share an ambulance. That would definitely not be happening. Not worth the muscle power anyway." Lori scoffed, smiling a bit when Lynn offered her fist to bump, which was acted upon.

"This guy didn't sound very smart in the first place." Luan said. 'You might have saved the last three brain cells he had."

Lori actually found herself chuckling. "You know, I believe you. Actually the first thing he did was ask me out on a date when he got out of the car." Lori looked over the disbelieving faces. "Its true. I'm looking under the car for Lucy, dorkus-kong knocks me in the head with his door, asks if he hit a cat, and then says" Lori deepened her voice, trying to sound as stupid as possible. 'you should go out with me, your hot' "

"Ewww!" Leni gagged. "That sounds sooo gross, did he reek like alcohol?" When Lori nodded Leni just shuttered. "Ah god! I hate that."

"The barbarian attempted to assault us, but his vertigo was too strong and he kept decliviting." Lisa spoke.

"Yah, and he fell a lot." Lola nodded, not noticing the look Lisa send her.

"Sounds like a sucky Halloween guys, m'sorry." Luna said, patting Lori shoulder.

"Hey kids," Their mother spoke as she returned, a large burly man behind her, both arms sleeved in tattoos. " This is Nurse Fanky." The kids all waved nervously as their mother looked to him. "Nurse Franky this is my husband."

"Okie dokie, I see what this lil' man needs." Franky spoke, his voice light and nasally. He pulled out a bottle from his chest pocket and waved them under Mr Loud's nose.

"Is that ammonium carbonate and dihydrogen monoxide?" Lisa asked.

"Why yes it is! What a smart young lady you are!" Franky said brightly. "However they just called it 'smelling salts' in school." He waved it a little closer. "This should perk your dad back up to his senses!"

True to form their father started to twitch, groaning slightly.

"Lynnard? Lynnard are you OK?" Mrs. Loud asked, watching the man sit up.

"Ugh... No, no I'm not!Oh god, Rita our..." He took a moment to count on his hands. "Our sixth baby girl is gone! What are gonna tell her grandparent, where do we get a plot? Should we cremate her, or bury her? How much do child size coffins cost? I suppose Lucy would kno- Oh. Oh my god!"

"Lynnard she's alive, Lana was just overstimulated at the time. In fact the doctor wants you and I to go talk to him, she already ready to go home." Mrs. Loud explained, patting her husband's shoulder.

"Y-you mean she's OK?! No child size coffins?!"

"No." Mrs. Loud paused before shrugging. "Actually I think a coffin was on her Christmas list, but we could just skip that one."

"Oh thank goodness! Let go see her!" Mr. Loud quickly stood, following after Nurse Frank to the treatment rooms.

"You kids stay here, those rooms are pretty small. We'll be back with Lucy in a few minutes." Mrs. Loud said before retreating to the back rooms.

"She's ready to go home? So soon?" Luan gocked.

"I guess the doctor knows what he's doing." Lynn said with a shrug.

"How did Lucy look before she went in?" Lincoln asked, looking to his elder sister nervously.

"Lots of bruises to her one side and a few small cuts but that's about all I could see, she was freaking out pretty bad when they got here. Though she couldn't really tell where she was or who was there. I'm not sure she could even hear us." Lori shuttered slightly. "Kept tugging on the restraints used to hold her on the gurney."

"Ooooh..." Lincoln said, like he had just figured out a difficult puzzle. "Lucy hates being tied up. I mean small spaces are fine, but being wrapped in stuff freaks her out. "

"Makes sense, she hates it when the blankets tangle around her. I think she pins them down on her bed so it won't happen." Lynn said.

"Merinthophobia." Lisa said.

"Bless you." Leni answered, patting Lisa's head. She too didn't notice the look Lisa sent her.

"Ok!" Their mother sing song voice came. "Look who's back!" The family dashed to their parent's at the nurse's station desk, Mrs. Loud attempting to corral them before they could swarm the dark figure in their father's arms. "Alright! Alright, listen up. Lucy's gotten a hairline fracture on a bone in her fore arm and cracked a few ribs, but other than that she's fine. The doctors say she was very lucky." She waved her arms to silence the barrage of questions hurled at her.

"Which bone in her fore arm did she break?!"

"Is she feeling OK?!"

"Are there tire marks?!"

"How'd they get her out so fast-"

"Ok! Kids, shhh, there are other patients here, quiet please." Mrs. Loud finally silenced them. "Alright, she fractured her radius, there are NO tire marks and they got her out so soon as most of her injuries aren't life threatening. They said she may have a mild concussion, but she'll be OK, as long as we follow this sheet here." Mrs. loud held up a list of instructions. "Also Lucy will be sporting a cast for a few weeks."

"Can we see her now?" Lincoln asked.

The parents share a look for a moment. "Well honey, you can, but she's a little... Out of it. Apparently she was freaking out so much that they had to give her something to settle her down. Not enough for her to sleep though."

At his wifes prompting Mr. Loud knelt so the kids to get a good look.

Lucy looked haggard, but didn't seem to be in pain. Her cloths and hair were messy and the left side of her face was a deep purple that had some of the kids wincing and a few of the small cuts were stitched closed, looking puffed. On her left arm was a short arm cast, but...

"Uh, mom...?" Lincoln started but their mother sighed and shook her head.

"I know Lincoln but... Apparently she asked for the pink cast."

"Mmmah..." Lucy groaned slightly, smacking her lips a bit and grumbling to her parents. "Can we go out for waffles...?"

"Oh my god, I love waffles." Leni said, rubbing her hands together.

"Oh god, so do I honey." Their father sighed, but stopped at the look his wife made. 'Erhm! I mean, maybe some other time Lucy, for now we have to go home."

Lucy looked up at him yearly, somewhat disappointed but moaned. "No more snake bed..."

"Don't worry Lucy, no more snake bed, OK?"

Lucy seemed to eye him. "...what?..." She blinked one eye at a time. "...What?..."

"Lets just get you in the car." Their father said, carrying her away as his wife herded the others behind him. Mrs. Loud allowed most of them past her before Lori came up next to her.

"Hold on a second Lori."

Crap. Lori watched the rest of her siblings look back at her, to send her a sympathetic look, only to hurry along to the car.

Great.

"Lori I-"

"Mom I'm so sorry..." Lori swallowed a bit. "I know I should have watched her better, and I should have helped her cross the street, but I wasn't thinking, and this is all my fault, so I understand that your mad and-"

"Lori, Lori no honey this isn't your fault." Mrs. Loud said, placing a hand to her daughter shoulder. "This was a freak accident. I mean yes, you should have normally helped her cross the street but then you could have been under that car as well." The Loud mother patted her shoulder. "Lori I'm proud of you for taking up the reins instead of panicking, I don't want you to feel guilty. In fact we blame ourselves a little bit to. We knew she was going out in all black, in the dark, on one of the busiest nights of the year, we didn't even pick up reflective tape or safety light up bracelet. We have to remember though that it likely wouldn't have helped with a drunk on the loose behind the wheel. Just like going back to walk her across the street wouldn't have helped." Mrs. Loud smiled to her. "Come here."

Lori leaned forward as her mother wrapped her arms around her. "I love you so much my big girl!"

"I love you to... But if you aren't mad... Then what did you want to talk about?"

"I actually wanted to take Lana from you. She looks upset." Lori blinked, releasing the tomboyish twin was still in her arms. Lori handed her over to her mother though Lana seemed close to passing out, and the woman began to rock her. "There's my little Lana, come on out to the car with me, Ok?"

Lana just sniffled, clutching to her mother's blouse.

* * *

The ride home was uneventful. Lori actually found herself behind the wheel while her mother held Lana in the front passenger seat and their dad was in the back holding Lucy. Everyone was quiet and by the time they got home Lily and Lisa had fallen asleep. Piling out of vanzilla the family started for the font door when Lori spotted someone framiler.

"Bobby?"

"Babe!" Bobby smiled, going toward her with a bag in hand. The rest of the family slipped past them into the house, leaving them alone.

"Bobby what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you our date was cancelled?"

"Course, babe. I just wanted to come see you, check on how your sis is." Bobby said. "I know if it was Ronnie I'd need all the support I could get." He lifted his bag up. "I brought her something."

Lori was actually touched and offered her boyfriend a smile. "That's sweet of you Bobby. Why don't you come in and see her for a bit?" Lori pushed open the door and lead them inside the warm, welcoming home, watching the tail end of all the kids being sent off to bed by their parents. Lynn and Lincoln paused half way up the stairs to talk with them.

"Aren't you ganna bring Lucy up?" Lynn asked, unstrapping her helmet and pulling it off her head.

"Well honey, because of the slight concussion we need to wake Lucy up every three hours. It'll be easier and less noises to have her spend the night in our room. It'll be for a few days, but after that she'll be back upstairs with you." Ms Loud Explained, patting Lucy's knee as she lay in Mr. Loud's arms.

"Then she'll be fine right?" Lincoln said, leaning over the banister.

"Weellll... Yes and no... You have to understand, Lucy needs some time to get better. She's going to be sore for a while. Not to mention in order to get better the doctor prescribed some pain medication, just enough to take the edge off but it won't get rid of it all. She'll likely be a little grumpy and short with people for a while, but in a month or so everything will be back to normal." Mrs. Loud moved her hands at them in a scatting motion. "Now you two get to bed. We have to start planning for Thanksgiving tomorrow."

It was obvious their mother's attempts at distraction had failed, however Lynn and Lincoln relented, retreating up stairs with a few glances over their shoulder. Once they rounded the corner Lori took the chance to lead Bobby inside. "Mom, Dad, Bobby stopped in to see how we're doing."

"I brought something for Lucy." Bobby added, reaching into the bag and feeling around inside.

"Oh how nice of you Bobby." Ms Loud said "You really didn't haaavve tooo..."

Ms Loud pittered off when Bobby produced a withered bouquet of flowers sporting a very obvious fifty percent off sticker.A few petals fluttered uselessly to the ground as the Loud parents stared at the pitiful offering. Lori scowled slightly before glaring at her boyfriend.

"Bobby!"

"Yah I know, the sticker wouldn't come off. I got these one cause I remember you told me Lucy likes dead stuff, so I thought she'd like these better." Bobby then reached into the bag again. "And since I saved a bit I got her something else to!" The next object he produced a small black cat plushie with an orange and green eye. A little pumpkin held in its mouth. "Its a Beanie Boos. I think its a special Halloween one."

With this Bobby set both objects right on top of Lucy heself. The girl sluggishly lifted her head to look at the objects, clearly confused. Lucy used her good arm to bat at the flowers as though she wanted to grab them but couldn't. The stuffed animal then flopped into her face, startling her.

"Why thank you Bobby!" Ms Loud said, quickly taking the objects away before they could fall off. She watched for moment in concern as Lucy continued to stare at the space the presents had been, blinking slowly. Mrs. Loud shook her head and turned to look at her husband. "Wasn't that nice of him Lynnard?"

Mr. Loud grumbled a bit until his wife elbowed him. 'Erhm, yes it was very.. nice. Thank you." He said, with only a bit of genuine undertone.

Lori knew it wasn't that her father hated Bobby, it was more as though he was lost on how to act. He wanted his daughters to date, but at the same time he wanted those boys to know that if they messed up, they were gonna answers to him. Too bad he wasn't all the intimidating. He told Lori that until they were married, all boys were to be scrutinized. He then grumbled about how boys that age were usually after one thing and that he should know. Yet he wasn't hostile to Bobby, just judgmental and suspicious, though he had nothing to worry about. Bobby hadn't even suggested taking the next step in their relationship, he was apparently content where it was, for now.

"No prob Mr. and Mrs. Loud, just wanted to check in and make sure everybody was doing good." Bobby smiled, clearly missing Mr. Louds grumpy tone. "I'll let you guys get back to it and take off, let cha unwind after a day like today."

"Alright, be sure to come visit us again soon. I'll put these in some water for now..." Ms Loud said walking to the kitchen as Lori and Bobby returned to the entrance.

Lori opened the door and let Bobby out into the cool night air, she smiled as he turned to bid her goodnight. "It was sweet of you to do that Bobby." She leaned on the doorway slightly. "You are such a nice guy."

"Aw its nothing special babe. I know how much family means, sides its a shame what happened. Any idea what'll happen to that guy?" He asked.

"No, and quiet frankly I don't care so long as he never drives a car again." Lori grunted.

"For sure. Well let me know how things go and whenever all the craziness settles down, we can plan a make up date... or a makeout date if you will." Bobby waggled his eyebrows as Lori giggled.

"I HEARD THAT! NO MAKING OUT OUT THERE!" Mr. Loud shouted from the house, leading to the teens to start laughing.

"I'll be sure to call Bobby, but just so you know the craziness never ends around here." She playfully rolled her eyes " It might be a while before we can plan that date." Lori smiled.

"For now I better scoot before your dad comes out here. See yah babe." Bobby said.

"See yah." Lori leaned in and gave him a kiss to the cheek. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Lori watched Bobby make his way to his car and drive away before shutting the she returned to the warmth of the living room her mother was putting a vase of half dead flowers on the mantle, the cat toy under her arm. Looking around Lori noted her father and Lucy were gone. She went to her parent's bedroom just off the living room and looked inside as her father lay Lucy down on their bed.

It was a king sized bed, taking up about half the room. Though with how many kids they had it was necessary. When Lori was younger usually there would be three kids spending the night in their room at one time. Now that everyone, sans Lincoln, was sharing a room it wasn't quiet as often. Have a nightmare? Tell your sister. Scared of the dark? Tell your sister. It was much closer and more convenient. That wasn't to say nobody ever wondered down from time to time. A few weeks ago after Lisa's first paper was rejected for publishing she had spent the night with them.

Lucy was almost swallowed by the massive bed, getting lost in the layers of quilts and blankets. Mr. Loud settled her in the middle of the bed, tucking her in and fluffing a pillow. She looked up at him tiredly. "My face feels funny..."

"It'll be better soon Lucy." Mr. Loud said softly, stroking her hair while taking care not to press on the bruised half of her face. Mr. Loud turned to the side table lamp and dimmed the lights, darkening the room but leaving just enough light to see. Lori leaned against the doorway as her mother entered, carrying a bowl of water filled with icecubes and a wash cloth. Mrs. Loud sat on the bed, soaking the rag and riginging it out before laying it over the purple half of Lucy's face.

Thankfully her reaction wasn't as violent as it had been in the ambulance. Though Lucy still whined, flinching away from the cold , it only took a few soothing word from their mother to settle her this time around.

Lori still had to figure out how she did that...

Mr. Loud returned from the master bedroom's onsweet bathroom, dressed in his two piece pajamas. He sat on the opposite side of the bed from his wife, setting an alarm clock for three hours, while Mrs. Loud looked up to her eldest daughter. "You should get to bed Lori. Its been a long day for you..."

"Alright." Lori agreed, starting to feel her exhaustion catch up with her. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off Lori could feel how heavy her limbs were, then again running round on Halloween and then carrying three younger siblings around a hospital wasn't the most relaxing activity. In their first few minutes at the hospital they had gotten lost and realized they were actually in the wrong waiting room. A nurse had set them straight and when the kids had heard they started to freak out. In order to restore peace Lori had carried all three of them to the room as quickly as possible.

Note to self, do NOT pick up two six year olds and a four year old at once. Especially with the way her back and arms were complaining now.

However in stead of going upstairs she came closer to the bed to look down on her sister, her mother moving out of her way to the bathroom. Lori sat in her place, patting Lucy's leg until the girl tiredly looked at her with one, uncovered, blue eye.

"Hey." Lori said. There was a few seconds of silence. Lucy looked confused and blinked.

"Hey."

"Luna said this earlier, but I think you deserve to have it said too. Sorry your Halloween was so sucky." Lori frowned, watching as Lucy stared up at her blankly. At first the girl said nothing, just looking at her with a strange, spaced out looked. However after a few seconds she sighed.

"Would have sucked anyway... Halloween sucks every year... Least this time something interesting happened..." Lucy looked to the ceiling groggily. "Next year letsss try for a train..."

Lori couldn't help the scoff that wormed out her throat. "Not gonna happen. Goodnight and I'll see your tomorrow." Lucy waved her off as her father slid under the covers and yawned loudly.

"Good night honey. See you in the morning." Mr. Loud said, stretching out in the large bed comfortably.

Lori smiled as she stood back up just in time for her mother to return, dressed in her pajamas. The woman smiled as she took Lori's head in her hands and kissed Lori on the forehead. "Goodnight sweets."

Lori walked back to the doorway , pausing to grab the handle and look back in. Their mother was just brushing Lucy bangs aside to reenact the same kiss to Lucy's forehead. Smiling the woman spoke to her. "Goodnight my little dark angel."

Lucy reached up, again with her good arm, and stroked the side of her mother's face quietly. Lori couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Goodnight." Lori said as she finally shut the door.

* * *

Yes, Lincoln knew a lot about living in a large family. How to juggle schedules, How to make your way through a busy hallway, How to escape a room littered wall to wall with lego pieces barefoot.

He also knew that, at any moment, there could be an accident waiting to happen. In a family this large it was amazing it didn't happen more when those accident did happen,he knew that their family would be there to pull them through. This Halloween was no different.

While it was true to would take time for Lucy to fully heal, so long as she was surrounded by family, she would have no shortage of love and assistance.

So it was a good thing she lived in the Loud House.


End file.
